


Untouchable

by hitokiri



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt Christian, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, bottom christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiri/pseuds/hitokiri
Summary: Edge may be untouchable, but Christian sure as hell isn't.





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by [art3misthehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/art3misthehuntress/pseuds/art3misthehuntress)' work [We Are Still Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007211) because both their fic and mine are based off the same episode and same exact scene, but mine is vastly different.
> 
> I have shipped Edge/Christian for a very long time (I'm talking since 2002/2003) but my problem is Christian is a bottom in my mind, and everyone else writes him as a top so I can't read most of the fics out there for the pairing. And almost no one else ships him with anyone else (it's like he disappeared from everyone's radar and no one likes him which makes me sad).
> 
> So I wrote this, thanks to Triple H's "maybe I can hurt those you love" comment. I thought, what if they did more than just beat Christian up backstage? What if they took it six steps further to get under Edge's skin? Thus, this happened. I am very sorry.
> 
> This is my first and probably only WWE fic.
> 
> I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

"The thing is, if I can't hurt you... well... maybe I can hurt the ones you love."

The implication was bad enough, but when Ambrose and Rollins walked out, dragging Christian on the floor with Reigns tagging along behind, Edge wanted to do nothing more than hurt every last one of them. Triple H, Orton, The Shield; Edge didn't care, he would have taken them all on, his neck injury be damned. His best friend was lying unconscious on the ramp as the five of them walked away, turning long enough to send smirks Edge's way _knowing_ how powerless he was.

Once the paramedics arrived to check on Christian, Edge ran backstage to find them.

They were just as smug in the dressing room as they were out on the ramp, smirks on their faces as Edge stormed in. "Who the fuck do you think you are, doing that to Christian? What did he do to you, huh? I'm the one that you're after, so come at me!"

It's Orton that laughs, "Like you'd be much of a challenge. As you said, you're not an employee here. You're untouchable. But your boy toy? He still works here, and he's all ours."

"Actually, Edge," Triple H says, his voice soft and raspy, "We have a video for you to watch. I think The Shield had a little more fun with your boy than meets the eye. I hope you enjoy it." He leaves the room as Ambrose presses play on the TV. Reigns forces Edge down onto the chair in the room, keeping him in place by strong hands on his shoulders.

"I have no interest in watching you beat up Christian," Edge growls, trying to shove the hands off.

It's Ambrose that laughs this time, says, "Man, you're going to want to know exactly how to handle him, because after what we did? He's going to need a lot of help."

The video starts off with Ambrose and Reigns ambushing Christian from behind in the locker room as he gets in his wrestling gear. Edge assumes Rollins is the one with the camera because he's nowhere in sight. He feels a sense of pride when his friend punches Ambrose in the jaw and rushes Reigns, but they subdue him almost immediately, dragging him back to the very room they're in right now. The camera is put down on the table across the room and Ambrose and Rollins hold Christian down.

"What the hell is this?" Edge growls, trying once again to get out of Reigns' hold, to no avail.

"Watch," Reigns growls back, squeezing his shoulder hard.

The audio isn't great but Edge can make out bits and pieces here and there. Christian telling them to leave Edge alone, and that Daniel Bryan was more worthy than Randy Orton anyway. Ambrose lets go of Christian long enough to punch him in the stomach and shut him up. Edge shakes with anger.

Reigns in the video says that Christian has Edge to thank for this, and that had Edge done what he was supposed to do, Christian would have gotten away with just a few bruises, but the more shit Edge talks out in the ring, the more pain gets added to Christian.

Christian's smirking, telling them that Edge can't be silenced, that he deserves being in the WWE Hall of Fame, which lands him another punch to the gut. But it isn't until Reigns is reaching for Christian's pants that Christian finally starts struggling. Rollins and Ambrose have strong grips on him, keeping him in place as Reigns strips him from the waist down. "What the hell are you doing, Reigns! Let go of me!" He can handle hits, he can take punches, but he did not sign up for being violated.

Edge is shaking in his seat as Christian is forcibly turned around to face Ambrose and Rollins. Reigns' pants are being slipped down just enough to expose his dick. Christian is going wild in The Shield's arms, trying to break free of them. Edge knows the hits to his stomach weakened him, and that he can't fend off the three of them, especially with his pants pooled at his ankles. He can't even fight back.

While Edge was standing out in the ring with Daniel Bryan, running his mouth at Triple H and Randy Orton, he wasn't thinking about The Shield at all, or what they could have been doing to Christian. He wasn't thinking of anyone but himself and getting the last laugh. Now he's forced to watch as Reigns fucks into Christian, making his boy cry in the arms of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.

Reigns keeps telling him how tight he is, how good of a fuck he is, how he can't wait to watch Seth and Dean fuck him too. Tears are streaming down Christian's face as Reigns forces his dick in harder and faster every thrust. The noises coming from his mouth are transforming from whimpers to shouts, but before they could evolve completely into screams, Reigns reaches a hand around and covers Christian's mouth to keep him quiet.

"That's it, baby," Reigns coos, keeping one large hand on Edge's best friend's hip while the other keeps him quiet. "Take it like you were meant to. Edge never fucked you like this, did he? I can't believe how fucking tight you are for having been Edge's bitch." Ambrose laughs as Reigns continues, "But don't worry, The Shield will keep taking care of you on the road while you're away from your boyfriend. You'll never be empty again, baby, I promise."

When Reigns is close, he pulls out and comes all over Christian's backside. Christian never came. The hand covering his mouth restricted his breathing; his nose had gone stuffy from crying and he was unconscious by the time Reigns finished. They redressed Christian and Edge wanted nothing more than to kill the four men in the room with him right now because Roman Reigns leaned down and kissed Christian's forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and then his mouth.

That's when Edge got the strength to shove Reigns' hands off his shoulders and stand. Orton is in the corner of the room, lust in his eyes as the video was paused on Christian's unconscious face. There's a tent in his briefs and Edge wants nothing more than to kill the Legend Killer himself.

He's gearing up to hit _somebody_ when Christian's voice has him turning to the now open door. His best friend is panting and shaking, barely able to hold himself up. The doorframe is what's keeping him upright. There's a paramedic behind him, trying to get him to come back to the infirmary to be checked out, but Christian's eyes are on Edge.

"Adam," he whispers brokenly. Edge knows that Christian's out of it because he called him by his given name, although what happened to Christian -- to _Jay_ \-- in this room is very real, and very unscripted. It was why Triple H didn't stick around to see the video; his name can't be anywhere near this debacle. "Adam, please."

Edge is at his friend's side in seconds, ignoring the other four with predatory smirks on their faces. "Hey, hey, shh, it's okay, Jay, I've got you," he coos, wrapping his arms around Christian and pulling him to sit down. "I'm so sorry for what I got you into, baby, so sorry."

This is when Triple H decides to walk back into the room, smug look on his face. "So you see now what you've done to him, Edge? You did this. You broke him." Edge starts to stand, but Christian's clammy grip on his arm stops him. "Now, if you want them to leave your boy alone for the duration of his employment here, you will go back out there and tell everyone how much of a fraud you are. You will tell the audience and everyone watching on live TV that you have always been nothing, and that you don't deserve to be a WWE Hall of Famer. Do that, and your boy is safe. Do that, and we won't ever touch Christian again."

Edge opens his mouth to agree, to say that he'd do anything to protect his best friend, but Christian's voice speaks out, loud and clear. "No."

Triple H guffaws, and Orton says, "Princess, I don't think you're in any position to argue. The Shield made you their bitch; if your boy doesn't go out there right now and say what Hunter wants him to say, then you're going to be _my_ bitch for the rest of your time here. Is that what you want?"

Edge feels the way Christian tenses up and gets himself ready to stand and push Orton away when Christian says, "Edge deserves to be in the Hall of Fame. He deserved every title he ever won, and he deserves to be treated with respect. His career ended too soon because of an injury, but that doesn't make him any less deserving. I won't let anyone take that away from him, no matter what that means for me."

Orton takes a step closer and Edge tightens his grip. "Is that so, princess?" he laughs. "Then you won't mind if I make you my bitch here and now, right? Right in front of Edge."

"Leave him alone," Edge growls.

"He's a big boy, let him answer."

Christian hesitates only a moment. "No one is taking Edge's achievements from him, Orton, so back the fuck off."

It happens before Edge can brace himself; he's grabbed from behind by two pairs of hands. He doesn't care whose hands at this point, just that he's being pulled away from his boy, who's now trying to kick himself from Orton's strong grip. Orton, who Edge has won tag team matches with, is grabbing onto Edge's first tag team partner and best friend and pressing their mouths together roughly. Triple H slinks his way out the door and shuts it, leaving the six of them alone.

"Let him go, you bastard!" Edge shouts, struggling in the grip keeping him in place. It's Rollins and Ambrose holding him back because he can see Reigns making his way behind Christian. Reigns has already put his hands on Edge's boy.

The kiss is broken and Christian is turned to face Reigns. It's Reigns' big hands that hold Christian in place this time as Orton does with him what he wants. Christian has a tight grip on Reigns' shoulders, bracing himself. Edge can see the tears forming in his eyes as his pants are pulled down for the second time that day, as he's violated once again because of Edge.

"Adam," Christian whispers, hissing in pain as Orton penetrates him. The tears fall and so do Edge's as he's held, helpless to do anything but watch. He's not strong enough to fight these two off. He can't train as vigorously anymore as he used to.

Once again, Christian doesn't come, but he's forced into two more rough kisses, one from Reigns and the other from Orton again. They pull up Christian's pants and shove him in Edge's direction. As Rollins and Ambrose let him go, he catches Christian before he hits the ground. He's barely standing on shaky legs in Edge's arms as Orton and The Shield leave the room. Orton says, "Don't worry, Edge, we'll take real good care of your boy toy when you go home and leave him with us," just before he shuts the door.

Edge falls back into the chair and settles his boy in his lap, just holding him as he cries. "Jay," he whispers, kissing every spot Reigns and Orton kissed, hoping to erase their kisses. His lips are soft and gentle on Christian's forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Jay. I'm so sorry they did this to you. I shouldn't have come tonight. They wouldn't have had a reason to hurt you. I'm --"

"Adam, it's okay," Christian rasps. His voice is fading from all the yelling and crying he did. "I couldn't let them take your pride from you. What kind of friend would I be?" He tries to laugh but it comes out bitter and pained. "I'm sore as hell and don't ever want to be in the same room as them again, let alone the same ring, but I wouldn't take it back if it means protecting your pride, Adam."

"Jay..."

"I miss wrestling with you, Adam," is the last thing that Christian mutters before he passes out in Edge's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone read this, please give me a review. I'm curious to know what you thought.


End file.
